


a little death

by resurrectdead



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, Girl Direction, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectdead/pseuds/resurrectdead
Summary: The girl opposite her smiles, devilishly, and it’s not even because of the little devil horns on her headband, or the red tail stuck through her belt. Harry’s heart absolutely does backflips into outer space and back.or: an exactly 666 words long spooky kooky tale of two girls at a halloween party





	a little death

Harry sees her tits first. 

It’s a very indecent first thing to notice, she knows, and reasons about it with her moral senses repeatedly as she’s stood very obviously eyeing them over while biting the brim of her red cup now emptied of cherry punch. 

They’re just very, _there_, aren’t they? And very, incredibly, artfully _beautiful_. Wrapped in a sleeveless black top with a huge rip down the middle, almost threatening to rip even more with the, well. _Well._ Harry's delirious. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

__

She clears her throat with an enormous pang of Lesbian Guilt. 

_”Sorry?”_

It’s not just because of the loud house-party music. Her heart is kind of beating so hard in her ears she couldn’t _possibly_ pick up on a _ word_ from this stranger. 

The girl opposite her smiles, _devilishly_, and it’s not even because of the little devil horns on her headband, or the red tail stuck through her belt. Harry’s heart absolutely does backflips into outer space and back. 

It was almost as if, hell was boring, so here she is. 

And Harry’s so very painfully gay. 

”I said,” the girl repeats, voice slow, educationally so, ”can you point me to the bathroom?”

And, oh. _Oh_, just some friendly showing-of-the-way. Nothing more, nothing less, though Harry’s mind might have wandered some very irreligious places just now. 

Because this wickedly gorgeous girl looks unholy in every way, and then there’s Harry, standing awkwardly with her little glittery gloria on her headband. She’s suddenly very self-conscious about her bralette-adorned, poor excuse for _tits_ of her _own_. 

”Right, yeah, of course.” When she looks up at her face, it’s, like. Fuck. Fucking natural beauty, fuck. ”I’ll show you right to it.”

The girl smiles, not coy. Harry forgets she’s supposed to lead the way, that’s how absolutely _not-coy_ it is. 

She suddenly has a hand extended to her. Harry stares like she’s never shook someone’s hand before. ”My name’s Louis,” she announces when Harry’s wiped her palm down her skirt once, twice. ”You are...?”

”Harry,” Harry chokes out, ”is what my friends call me. Harriet is what my mum calls me, when she’s angry.” 

”And what do I call you?”

Harry chuckles, something breathless. The ethereal beauty speaks like she looks. ”What’s the mood?”

Louis considers it, tilting her head. ”Pleased.”

”You can call me whatever you want.” Because it was always the answer. 

They’re still holding hands so she drops it suddenly, scared she overstayed. But Louis takes her hand again, only her other one. And then they’re really holding hands, and then Harry’s tummy is fluttering. Louis prompts her with a raised brow, realising she’s still leading her to the loo. 

Right. Attractive. 

Her breathing is kind of high in her chest but she powers through, pulls the girl behind her through the people with a strange sense of _pride_. 

But this is just… totally platonic. Girl stuff. Louis is probably straight, anyway, right? Sure. 

They exit the living room and with the bathroom door in front of them, Harry feels loss already. 

She points dumbly behind herself. ”That’s the one.”

Louis doesn’t even look to where she’s pointing. ”That so, Harry?”

Harry will die tonight. ”Um.”

She smirks, and Harry’s legs turn to jelly. It’s not fair. None of this is fair. ”So this is goodbye?”

Harry blinks. Then she licks her lips. 

She leans in and presses a kiss to Louis’ cheek. Just. Just to try. See what will happen. This is fine. 

(Oh my god, this is so not fine.) 

She shakily pulls back, so embarrassed she might faint, but.

Louis chases her. 

She puts her mouth to hers, suddenly with Harry’s hand on her arm, suddenly kissing the prettiest girl she’s ever seen. 

Oh no, oh _no_, now she never wants to do anything else in her _life!_

They pull back, lips sinfully red and wet and _uuugh!_

Louis ponders for just a second. ”Do you think you could maybe show me to a bedroom instead?”

Oh, shit. 

That, she can.

**Author's Note:**

> So! actually this is a 3k unfinished fic I suddenly decided to shorten down to fit this fic fest! Happy Halloween~  
I might also post the full version sometime, should I ever finish it. It holds a ghastly surprise, of ghoulish delights..... So, just, lemme know what you think :}


End file.
